theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sharahzu
Sharahzu '''was possibly once a normal, canid Anthro Feralis who underwent extreme physical body alteration from the use of Red Matter, being turned into the malformed creature described by various witnesses who have seen him. Sharahzu currently resides in the deserts between Turkey and Syria. History: Origins: There is little to no history on Sharahzu, other than word-of-mouth, and speculation. A theory would suggest that Sharahzu was once a canine Anthro Feralis who hated the Soviet Russian occupation of Turkey, and underwent a severe change in physical appearance to hide his identity, and founded a cult of like-minded individuals to scare the general populace. The Cult of Sharahzu: A cult consisting of individuals that see Sharahzu as the Avatar of Set, the ancient Egyptian god of chaos, sandstorms, disorder, violence and foreigners. Sharahzu represents all of these things, in his strange appearance, and the cult's duty to cause as much violence and disorder as possible within the Turkish and Syrian borders. Sharahzu's Disciples consist of mixed peoples who also hate The Soviets occupying Turkey, wizards, anthro feralisi, and a hand-full of metahumans. While most would label this a group of militant terrorists, there is a heavy religious aspect to the cult that makes them fanatical in their ideals, they not only worship Sharahzu, depicting him as a divine figure, but several other ancient demons of Middle-Eastern and Ancient Egyptian folklore, most notably; Pazuzu and Paimon Sharahzu's cult views him as Set for his powers, that he calls his "Gifts." He has demonstrated the ability to manipulate the weather, mostly in the form of wind, at one point causing a severe sandstorm to wash over Antakya, in Turkey, which caused severe damage to the city, and killed hundreds. His disciples proclaimed responsibility. Personality: Sharahzu's personality is shown through his cult, as few have ever spoken to him. He has shown to be very wise, as his disciples speak highly of his intelligence, and rely on his planning and cunning, in the political, and combat field. However, he has also shown to be very cruel, as his disciples have demonstrated they fear him as well. His end goal is to rid The Soviets from Turkey, and possibly the entire Middle East as a whole, aiming to do it through any means necessary, and viewing every loss on each side of the conflict as necessary, and a step closer to his goal. Sharahzu's religious views are deep, and often seen as convoluted, believing ancient gods to be more powerful, and that the lack of worship has left them in a deep slumber, and that they can only be woken up through prayer, and religious sacrifices. He has also shown no fear towards the demonic aspect of religion, and has been known to try and appease ancient demons, and "Evil" deities from Ancient Egyptian and Middle-Eastern folklore. Powers and Abilities: Powers: * '''Weather Manipulation: Although he has shown only using the wind, he may be able to control more aspects of the weather, and the method in doing so is unknown. However, this hasn't at all stopped him from using his environment to his advantage, he is notorious for causing sand storms and Haboobs. Abilities: * '''Leadership: '''Sharahzu has a cult that is named after him, through charisma, and speech, he has won over people into following him, sharing his political and philosophical views, many would even die for him. * '''Psychological Warfare: '''Sharahzu goes above and beyond to make others believe he is a divine, or mythical figure through his powers, mimicking deities from ancient religions, by doing this, most people believe he is a supernatural being, and others genuinely believe he is the god Set.